


Just Married

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Crying, Cute, Emotional Friends, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, I Love You, Just Couple Stuff, Just Married, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Men Crying, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Roleplay, Second Guessing, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Speeches, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: After Finn and Rey tie the knot, things begin to blossom in their relationship as they enter a new chapter of their lives together.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Ding Dong Ding Dong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold feet is normal for anyone who gets married, but once they see each other for the first time..worries disappear.

Wedding bells ring as Finn and Rey run down the aisle holding hands with big grins on their faces. Everyone rises from their seats to applaud them as they make their way down. It finally happened. Finn and Rey aren't only official now, but they're _official_ official. By law, the whole world knows that they are officially together for the rest of their lives and they couldn't be happier. Finn sees Poe wiping the tears of joy off his face through puffy red eyes, its definitely been an emotional day for them overall. How could it not be? But for Poe..he's been affected the most. He sees Finn and Rey as two little kids, now they're two little kids running down the aisle with each other's hands in marriage. He just can't handle it. He drops his forehead down on Ben's shoulder. Finn and Rey bust through the church doors prepared for the after party - but before we get into that. Let's start from the emotional beginning..

Finn stands in front of the mirror staring at his reflection as Poe helps fold down the collar of his white tuxedo. He looks dashing in it, the edges of its peak lapels illuminated in gold brimming with a similar colored handkerchief tucked well in his pocket square. Poe, as well as the other men involved with the wedding, wearing a white tux without the gold. His curly black hair is slicked back in two parts, it reflects the spotlight above them. He takes a deep breath and pulls down at the hem of his shirt, feeling incredibly anxious about the situation.

"What if she doesn't want to marry me? What if she gets cold feet?" He frets with a nervous groan staring at the reflection of his emotions in the mirror. 

"Relax she's not gonna get cold feet." Poe assures dusting off his shoulders. "She loves you man, more than anything. You guys have been through all the shit you needed to before getting to where you are now. You're gonna do good." He slaps his back and wraps his arms around him, hugging from behind. Finn grabs on to his hands and hold them in appreciation.

"My boy is getting married." He cries pouting his bottom lips as he pretends to blink tears away. "I'm so proud of you man!"

On the other side of the building is Rey and the girls. Jannah and Rose. They play music in the dressing room, hip hop specifically. It really builds the hype they need for the occasion. Rey looks at her reflection in the long mirror, she spins around in her golden laced, long sleeve, white dress. Her shoulder length hair out and in big curls. Gold diamond earrings hooked to her ears. She thinks she looks beautiful. She just hopes Finn feels the same. Behind her is a couch where Jannah sits in her white bridesmaid dress, the bottom is - much like Rey's dress - laced in gold that crawls up just a few inches before fading into the white. As usual Jannahs hair is out but half up, her eyes are glued to her phone as she scrolls through social media with a focused furrowed brow. Just behind her Rose is seen in the bathroom, standing by the door as she fixes her hair in the mirror. The hair that looks fine already.

Rey turns towards them and sighs putting her hands on her hips. "I think I'm having a panic attack." 

The girls stop what they're doing and look at her for a good long second. The music continues to play in the background as they stare at each other in a long pause of silence. They almost look like they're mentally cursing her out because there's no reason she should feel nervous or maybe because they're so used to seeing her act bold that this vulnerable side of her is nerve racking. Then, immediately, they forget what they're doing and go to her. Jannah gets up and tosses her phone on the couch while Rose decides her hair doesn't need any changes anymore. Both grab a hand on either side of her and rub her arm soothingly.

"Just breathe. Everything is going to go well there's nothing to worry about." Rose assures.

Rey doubts that, slouching her back in discouragement. "What if this is another one of Finns dumb pranks?"

"The prank wars ended a long time ago and Finn isn't dumb enough to ruin a relationship as precious as this with a prank as foolish as that. He'd be in too deep anyway."

She takes a deep breath and nods her head after realizing how silly she sounds. "You guys are right, I don't know why I'm so worried. This is Finn we're talking about. _Finn_. I love him and..he loves me."

The girls hum and nod in agreement. "So much. Nothing much is going to change between you two, it's just a different label for each other. You guys already act like a married couple as it is." Jannah admits.

Rose agrees putting her hands on Rey's shoulders as they all look at her through the mirror as if posing for a photograph. "Yeah, all you have to do is walk down the aisle and say 'I do.'"

Finn stands there under the wedding arch vigorously shaking his leg as he holds his clammy hands together. Behind him stands Poe and Ben, Rey's cousin who they didn't want to invite but she insisted he be here, and across from him is Jannah and Rose who stand with little corsages on their wrists. They look wonderful, but Finn can't help but think about what Rey looks like. She hasn't let him see what her dress looks like or even how she's wearing her hair. But it hits him hard knowing that she's the face he's going to wake up to for the rest of his life and that alone excites him, even if they have already been waking up next to each other for the past three years.   
  
Everyone rises to their feet and turns their attention towards the large mahogany doors behind them. Finn gulps down his anxiety and takes a deep, shaky, breath as the doors begin to open. The first thing he sees is the big silky white skirt, hiding her footwear. His eyes pan up the dress to see the gold lacing of her slim torso that crawls down her arms. She holds a bouquet of white and yellow daisies in her hands, holding it in front of her stomach. He is absolutely stunned until he looks at her face, that's when he loses it completely. Seeing her soft, pink, lips curve into a smile, those powdered cheeks blossoming into a rosy pigment as she begins to blush, those doughy, hazel eyes that twinkle every time she looks at him glossed in tears that she tries very hard to hold in. However Finn can't hold his. He exhales a short breath and breaths in sharply as she makes her towards him, his eyes warm up and fill with tears as he watches her with an open jaw. He shakes his head and looks away in disbelief, he covers his mouth unable to get the smile that's beginning to form off his face. 

"Oh my god." He chuckles through tears. "Oh my god." He blinks and looks back at her, she is closer. Just approaching him as Ben helps her up the step. Finns heart pounds in his chest as he looks at the woman he loves. She hasn't kept her eyes off him since the doors opened, she smiles and blushes even more. The pale pink on her cheeks growing redder with every passing moment.

"Wow." He says breathlessly, his eyes are wide open and red as he sheds more tears. He wipes them off with his hand. "..I have no words."

She giggles and sniffles at him, her eyebrows in a squiggly line. "Finn you're gonna make me cry."

"I'm gonna make _you_ cry? Look at me!" He points to his face and grins as his eyes pan down her dress one more time. "You look more than beautiful, more than stunning your just- wow.." he looks over her again, unable to stop. She's all his and he's all hers.

The officiant begins the whole 'we are gathered here today..' remarks that everyone's heard before. The whole time Rey looks at Finn, she can't believe where she is standing. Her hands are shaking and she is really hot in the dress because of how anxious she is. Though she shouldn't be, this is Finn. They know each other and they've known each other for almost ten years. They've been through it all, the bad and the good, thick and thin. This is something they know they've wanted, it's just something they never thought they'd actually do. If someone asked them years ago who they'd marry, Rey would probably say whoever she was with then and Finn would say Rihanna because he never thought Rey felt the same for him. He still doesn't think it sometimes. To him there's just no way a woman like her could ever want to be with him, not because he's not in her league but because there's nothing special about him. She would disagree on that, but they both see things in each other that the other does not. Suppose that's what makes them a good match.

Rey reaches out and grabs his hand as the officiant continues, getting closer and closer to the famous announcement of husband and wife, they smile at each other as she rubs her thumb against his knuckle. Then, they give their vows and exchange rings. Finn smiles at her as she blinks a tear out of her eye, before it rolls down her cheek he reaches and wipes it away with his thumb.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now, kiss the bride." once these words are said, Rey instantly moves forwards and pushes her lips against his before he can even make a move. Kissing the groom. He melts into her lips kissing her back, their first kiss as husband and wife, they feel butterflies blooming in their stomachs with a thrill electrifying in their fingertips. Then they grab each others hands. That's when they run down the aisle to get ready for the reception just across the street. Something they've been waiting for since they woke up this morning, mostly because they hadn't gotten to eat at all. That's where we are now.

There Finn and Rey sit at their own table by the buffet stuffing their faces with barbecue chicken and burgers under a string of fairy lights. Of course there were other foods, like macaroons and cupcakes and that big cake they didn't cut yet, then there was some cultural food Poe, Jannah, and Rose brought that was delicious as well. The two would definitely be taking it back home with them after the party was over. The rays of the golden sun as it begins to set, reflecting on the gold of Finn's jacket and Rey's lace to make it glimmer in the light. Finn grabs a napkin and wipes the barbecue sauce off the side of Rey's mouth as she continues to devour the leftover meat on the bone, the two were like monster when it came to eating. They always eat like it's the last time they ever get to eat again, perhaps they just really enjoy eating. Everyone else eats with them at their own tables but Finn and Rey sit with Poe and Jannah, the best man and maid of honor. The two newlyweds sit close to one another, whispering sweet nothings in each others ears.

Poe stands up and clinks his spoon against his glass of champagne even though there aren't many people and it isn't too loud. "Ahem, if you could all give me your attention, I have a few words that I'd like to share."

Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at him as he clears his throat a second time to speak again. "I've known Finn for..a long time, before he even met Rey if we want to be technical about it. I don't know if you remember this but we were roommates." He admits as if Finn doesn't acknowledge his life before meeting Rey.

"Shut up." He chuckles.

"We were roommates and Finn was always busy with whatever he set his mind to and that was _never_ a relationship. He always put other people before him and when he met Rey they were always close, but Finn is literally close with everyone - you all should know he's close with all of you. That's just how great of an individual he is..He's my brother by choice and I love him. I'm kind of sad that we're not gonna play FIFA until our thumbs cramp anymore. You're gonna be busy with your wife and-" he stops to laugh, hiding how emotional he's starting to get. "I'm gonna be honest I didn't think this day would come because whenever I asked him about something as little as asking a girl out he'd say he wasn't ready. But here we are and thank God for that!" He raises his glass and looks to his best friend, nose red, eyes puffy as tears roll down his cheek. "I'm glad it was Rey because you've dated some pretty scary women and she is one of those scary women, but she's the best from the bunch. Even if I make fun of her like everyday, I love you Rey and Finn. Congratulations you two." He settles himself down as people applaud his speech, Finn is thankful for it and pats his friend on the back through a tight throat.

Jannah stands. "Now it's my turn to speak of Rey." She says gesturing to the bride who holds the grooms hand in her lap. "Rey and I didn't know each other, Finn kind of brought us together, then we eventually moved in together and - its one of the things that I'm really really grateful for in my life because she is such a brave honorable person who deserves the world. I mean she's always there for us girls when we're having boy problems - which isn't often - but still..I love you girl. I've learned so much from you on things I didn't even realize I had problems with. And I'm glad you got the world you deserve..you know what comes after marriage right?" She asks speaking of that baby in the baby carriage, but the two aren't there just yet. Rey grabs her wrist and sits her down before people start questioning them about having kids.

After the speeches and food it was time for the literal party to begin. Music blasts from the speakers around the park as people dance on the dance floor. Poe and Jannah are killing it with the spicy bachata and it makes Finn and Rey want to get up and dance themselves. Just as they do the song changes to something less Latin and more dirty. A particularly dirty song that just so happened to be Finn and Rey's favorite. Both of them share a look before running to the dance floor to show everyone how they back it up. Rey dramatically strips off the large skirt of her dress revealing what she is wearing under, white skinny jeans and gold flats. No surprise yet Finn chuckles anyway, because it is funny to see how some things never change. She doesn't beautify herself even if it's her wedding day. He loves her for that and joins her taking off his jacket and tie. In the beginning Rey dances with the ladies, bumping butts and dropping it low to the ground to show off her ass to her man. Finn definitely watches with interests, loving the way she moves her body to the music and is happy that at the end of the day that's what he's going to go home with. She dances like this on purpose, she likes when he can't keep his eyes off her and always pretends she isn't performing for him just to be a tease.

Soon the bride and groom make their way towards each other with big grins and twinkling eyes. It still hasn't struck that they are going to spend the rest of their lives together, or maybe it has and it just wasn't in the way they had expected it. They were expecting to be overwhelmed, but they honestly couldn't feel any more comfortable about the situation. They're totally okay with being together until they're last breaths. That's a good thing. She turns around and grinds against his pelvis as he moves his hips from left to right, his hands on her waist. She smiles pressing her back against him, she slides her hand up to the back of his neck as he pulls her body close and they laugh knowing how dirty they are looking. But it's their wedding they can do what they want.

When that song changes, it goes to a slower one. Less dirty and more romantic. Rey turns herself around and wraps her arms around Finns neck as he holds onto her waist that fit perfectly in his large hands. He slides them over the small of her back as she rest her head on his shoulder and together they rock from side to side. 

Rey groans scrunching her face. "I could barely feel your body in this suit." she complains patting down his back to find his figure. She pulls back and turns her head to whisper directly in his ear, "We'll have to deal with that later."

He giggles deeply grabbing her hand for a romantic slow dance. "Will we?" he wonders with a quirk of a brow.

She nods her head with a smile as she looks at him adoringly. "Mhm." she hums. "I have tasty plans for this honeymoon of ours."

Finn nods with an expression of impression. He then moves his head closer to her ear. "I've got plans of my own as well." He whispers, the warmth of his breath sending goosebumps throughout her body as his hand slowly slides from the small of her back to her butt. 

"Finn!" She shouts in a low voice swatting his hand away as he laughs. She laughs with him looking around to see if anyone is watching, but everyone is watching because they're the bride and groom. "We can't do that here, save it for later."

"Oh honey, that was just a preview." He assures leaning his forehead against hers, letting the tips of their noses touch. 

She kisses him quickly on his lips before resting her head back his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses her neck and holds her close as the dancing continues between them. Eventually people stop watching when they seem to dance forever on after the song is done. They're just so in love it seems. But when they finally stopped, it was time for the cake.

Both of them hold the knife as it sinks into the white and gold wedding cake. They smile big and wide as photos are being taken of them. What they don't see is Poe standing behind them with some cake in his hand that he took from the other side.

"Group photo guys!" He smiles wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

When the camera flashes he slaps them both in the face, smooshing the desert on their cheeks. Rey isn't surprised when he does this, that's why she immediately reacts by grabbing a handful of cake as Poe begins to run away. Finn joins her and grabs a fist full of cake in both of his hands. Rey chases him with the speed of a cheetah and Finn has never seen the man run for his life before. He runs behind a tree trying to bypass her, he moves left and she moves left then he moves right and she follows. They go back and forth with this. The distraction is perfect for Finn to make a move, he quickly runs behind Poe and smears cake on the sides of his face.

"Oh shit!" He groans in disgust trying to wipe some off his cheek and slap it on Finns. Then Rey rubs her hand down Poe's forehead rubbing the cake in his face before licking the icing off her fingers. 

"Don't worry Poe we can help you get it off!" Rose says from behind them. They turn around to see Rose and Jannah running towards them shaking bottles of champagne in their hands preparing to spray them. The three dart in different directions as they pop the bottles open, even if Poe is the target the other two don't want to get wet. The man shrieks as the girls shower him in champagne.

"My nipples are wet!" He complains as the liquid soaks through his close and sticks to his skin. He ruffles his hands through his wet hair as he licks the rest of the icing of his face. His eyes meet with Finns and he immediately knows what's going through his head. Before he can run Poe grabs him and hugs him tight, the cold champagne on his wet clothes rubbing all over Finns nice white tux as Poe digs his cake covered face in his neck. Everyone squirms at the sight and Jannah continues to splash them what's left in the bottle. Finn then chases Rey around trying to give her a hug and kiss with all the food and drinks stuck to his clothes. Fun times on this day. But time flies when they have fun.

After a couple of drinks and laughs, the afternoon dips into the night and it's time for Finn and Rey to go home along with everyone else. It's dark and cold out when they wave goodbye to everyone standing outside the black cab. The black sky sprinkled with white stars to brighten the night with the moon. The party may be over but newly weds fun is just beginning. They blow kisses to their friends and get in the car. 

"Close the door it's chilly!" Rey demands as he gets in after her. She hugs herself, shivering as her teeth chatter against each other from the movement of her jaw. Finn closes the door and cuddles up next to her, he wraps his arm around her side and rubs her arm to keep her warm. She rest her head on his chest as she hugs his waist.

"What a day." He sighs.

"What a day." She repeats with an exhale. She looks up at him resting her chin on his chest. "We got married."

"We sure did." He lowers his head and kisses her large forehead. When he removes his lips off her she shakes her head and stretches her neck to kiss him on the lips. A long kiss that excites them. She slides her hand from his waist up to his cheek as she kisses him more passionately, a yearn for more burning in her stomach, she is ready to sex him right there but he backs away.   
  
"What?" She asks. His eyes shift from the front of the car back to her. She turns her head and looks in the rear view mirror to see the drivers eyes looking at them before quickly turning his attention back to the road. They decide to continue the party when they get back to the house since they don't go on honeymoon til tomorrow. But once they arrive home, after undressing out of their dirty clothing, they both flop into bed and fall asleep.


	2. Honeymoon Suite

Finn wakes up with a ray of sunshine shining on his face. He is laying in bed horizontally, he had been so tired he couldn't even position himself right last night. Same for Rey. Speaking of, he wonders where she is. He sits up rubbing his blurry eyes and sees the room bathroom door is wide open. He gets up and makes his way to the bathroom to see the love of his life sitting on the toilet. He stands in the doorway to look at her. Her back slumped over, frizzy hair covering the first half of her face, but he can still see her pretty hazels eyes as she pees. She sits there patiently waiting to get out all the urine that needs releasing. That's his wife.

"Hello husband." she smiles finally noticing him, she strokes the hair out of her face and over her head. 

"Good morning wife." he yawns smiling back. He looks at his reflection in the mirror inspecting his face before taking a rag and running it under some warm water, he still has icing and champagne leftover in the crevasses of his eyes and nose. He was too tired to get it all off last night. He presses the wet cloth against his skin and wipes off what is remaining on his face. "Excited for our trip? Bahamas is one hell of a place."

"I am very excited." she says getting up to flush the toilet. Then she walks next to him to wash her hands in the sink. "So excited to get on that plane and sleep for another six to eight hours before getting to relax with you."

"Relax? Who says we're going to relax? I don't know about you but I'm going to be kayaking and surfing waves." he claims. 

Rey giggles and wags the water off her hands. "You can do that, I'll be sunbathing on the sand." she stretches her arms out and arches her back allowing Finn to poke her stomach tickling her. She yelps and hunches over to block him from doing it again. "Stop." she laughs hitting him lightly.

"You know..we only have about two hours to get our stuff in the car and get to the airport. That isn't a lot of time for both of us to shower and get dressed and stuff...how about we make it easier and shower together." he suggests pulling her close.

Rey knows what he means, exactly what he means, she nods her head grabbing his hand. "Makes sense and it saves water." she shrugs, she walks behind him into the bedroom but not before slapping his butt. "I'll get my towel."

"Should I get mine-"

"No we can share." she assures from the bedroom. "Wouldn't want to have too much dirty laundry to come back to. You can go in I'll join you in just a moment."

With a simple shrug of his shoulders Finn listens to his wife and turns around to ready the shower for them. He pulls back the curtain and bends over to twist the knob running hot water first then cold water to warm it down. He puts his finger under the faucet where the water rushes down to feel the temperature, perfect. He pulls the lever to send the water up to the shower head where it sprays down upon the tub. One by one, he takes off his clothes starting from his shirt and ending with the pants he didn't get to take off last night. Then, he gets in.

Rey comes in with the towel hanging over her left forearm looking around the floor and counter. "Finn have you seen the shampoo?" She opens the pantry to see the container of hair wash waiting for her to notice. "Nevermind I found it." She grabs it and places it on the counter then hangs the towel so she can take off her clothes. An excitement thrills through her as she stares at the shower curtain, knowing who and what's behind it. The thought alone arouses her.

When she's completely stripped down, she walks over and peaks into the shower. She sees Finn standing there letting the water pour down his face and trickle down his body. Only thing in sight is his muscular back and tight buns. She licks her lips and gets in with him hugging him from behind. She can feel the lumps of his abs and the softness of his dark melanin skin as she runs her hands up his chest. She kisses the back of his neck and hums happily. 

"Let me see you!" He smiles trying to turn around. She lets go of him as he spins to see her. He looks her body over the same way he did the first time they saw each other without clothes. This time however he looks with the knowledge that she is his partner and so does she. Her eyes pan down his body, below his waistband and to the glorious cock that brings her such pleasure. He smiles and brings his hands to her cheeks, cupping her face. She looks up at him adoringlys and holds his hands as they hold her head. "Fucking beautiful."

Her eyes drop down to his lips, stomach blooming in excitement and thrill to do the thing they never got to do last night. Appreciate her husband. She leans in and kisses him feeling her cheeks tingle with blush between his hands. It's taking everything in her power not to jump on him, they don't necessarily have the amount of time they want to do what they want. Still she has nothing to stop her from craving him. She turns around so he can wash her back, trying to let the arousal fade away. But feeling him rub the washcloth against her back, scrubbing it clean with a pressure that feels like a wonderful message, she groans softly. The sound makes Finns growing erection twitch against her. She turns around to look him in the eyes, she sees the lust burning in his pupils as he tries to get the shower over with, she looks down at his dick and swallows. She extends her hand to his crotch carefully grabbing his erect penis that throbs in her hands. She turns him around taking the cloth from his hand and washes his back, stroking him as she scrubs him.

His head falls back, water rolling down his face as he moans in ecstasy, growing harder and harder. She scrubs his shoulders and down his back with the same pressure he did to her, messaging him. She kisses the back of his neck when she's done and turns him around to meet their lips together, her hand slides behind his neck with the other on his peck. His hands hold her face and drag down her shoulders.

Rey continues to kiss him, bringing her lips down his body with every peck. She kisses him until she kneels down finally reaching his center, she grabs his stimulated dick and rubs her hands up and down against it. When its where she wants it she slowly licks the tip of it seeing a peak of white cum. Finn's leg twitches as he clutches his fist and takes a deep breath through his gritted teeth. Noticing his enjoyment, she teases him so more by licking up and down his cock. Loving his inability to contain himself from her actions she opens her mouth and shoves him into her. She sucks him in hard and rubs her hands around what isn't in her mouth. His hands find their way to her hair where they tangle and scratch through. She feels the wetness of thick fluids deep between her legs crawling down and around her stiff clitoris. 

"Fuck.." he groans slowly thrusting into her. She releases her mouth off of him with a pop to stroke him some more, she looks up at him with a smile, hot water running down the both of them with steam clouding the entire room. She quickens her pace feeling his cock throb, she sees how his hips move and knows he's close. His hands tighten in her hair when she sucks him in again doing twist and turns with her tongue. He groans faster and rougher, almost growling as he breaths heavily. Rey runs her hands up his abs, that she admires so much, then back down to his ass, his fingernails digging deep into her head. It feels good to her. He takes a deep breath. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." he swears rolling her head around his dick. His breath grows heavier, faster. She slowly removes her mouth from him then, he cums all over her chest. She continues to stroke him to make sure he gets everything out then scoops whatever is left on him and sucks it off her finger.

Rey rises back up, as he catches his breath he steps out of the way for her, and washes his liquids off her chest. He smiles at her and slaps her behind as she cleans herself off. He grabs her hand and spins her around so he can kiss her lovingly. _What a woman_ , is all he can think. He kisses her and dips her low to deepen it, her hand is on his arm while her other arm hooks to the back of his neck. They are in the shower for so long that the water runs cold immediately with no warning. 

"Ooooo!" they shiver and quickly part to scramble out of the tub. The freezing water runs on them as they rush to get out without slipping. 

When they are done getting dressed and collecting everything they need, they make their way to the airport and get on the plane excited to finally begin their journey as a married couple. The plane takes off and Rey, who is sitting in the window seat, grabs Finn's clammy hand. She knows how nervous he can get on flights. He looks at her and she smiles at him rubbing her thumb against his hand in comfort. He takes a deep breath and smiles back, relaxing those tense muscles in his body before resting his head down on her shoulder. She places her opposite hand on his cheek and caresses it soothingly as she rest her head on top of his. They fall asleep just like that.

Soon the flight reaches their destination and they board off to the resort they payed to stay in, taking the couples suite. They enter the room seeing the large bed with slick brown sheets big enough to fit five people if they had the company, a beautiful terrace window with a view of the waters and the beautiful sunrise ahead. There is a large crimson sofa on the right, sitting in front of a large flat screen television that sits over a fireplace. On the left there is the white and blue marble bathroom where there's a walk-in shower and a bathtub with jets and a large mirror behind to make the room look bigger. It's absolutely beautiful and worth the money they used on it. 

Rey runs and dives on the bed spinning over on her back. "This is nice." She sighs. "I can already tell I'm gonna sleep a lot on this bed."

Finn sits down next to her running his hands across the smooth silky blanket. "You can rest after we go swimming in that crystal blue water out there." 

She turns on her side and holds her head up on her fist, looking at him seductively as she wiggles her eyebrows up and down. "It's pretty early..I don't think they've opened the beach yet."

"How ever will we pass the time?" He wonders with an idea in his head. She grabs his hand and twist his fingers playfully, her eyes look up to meet his seeing his wide teeth full grin. Then he rolls over her, both of them giggling like children. He holds himself over her so he doesn't squish her, but their legs are tangled together.

"Excuse me sir, we shouldn't be doing this." She says. She puts up her left hand and points to her wedding ring. "I'm married."

Finn dips his head and kisses into her palm making her laugh. "Married eh? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Well.." she begins looking of to the side to think. Her hands rest on his shoulders as she picks at the fabric on his shirt. "..he's pretty cute and all but _he's_ definitely the lucky one."

"Oh-ho-ho!" He laughs. " _He's_ the lucky one, not you?"

"I don't get what's so funny - I mean - he's the one who got to marry me before anyone else, he's lucky I said yes. But, not gonna lie, there were times where girls couldn't keep their eyes off him and I would get jealous."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She nods softly looking him in the eyes. "Still you chose me over them. I guess that would make me the lucky one then.."

Finn leans down and plants a kiss on her lips. "Let's say we both got lucky, okay?"

She bites her bottom lip and nods her head, a smile creeping in. "Okay."

He pecks her lips with quick, tiny kisses then makes his way down to her neck exactly at her sensitive spot. She giggles trying to push him off but at the same time keep him close. She loves the feeling of his warm wet lips against her hot neck. Its like a bomb goes off in her stomach, spreading sparks all through her body. 

"Stop!" She laughs.

They are startled by a hard knock at the door, quickly they grab onto each other and stare at the door with terror. Another few knocks, just as harsh as the first time. They are both a little frightened but Finn gets up to open the door. What he sees isn't what he expects, it's a small woman with a tray of fruits and chocolate surrounded by rose petals with a paper in her hands. For a woman of that size she has some heavy hands.

"Hi I'm here to bring you the couples suite arrangements. May I come in?" She asks. Finn opens the door wider allowing her to walk in. She moves to the couch and places the tray down on the coffee table. She picks up the paper with the pinch of her fingers and hands it to him. "This is everything set up for you two to have the most memorable honeymoon to remind you of how good things used to be when you were young and in love."

Finn looks back at Rey who is still on the bed sitting up, confusion in her eyes as he looks back at her with the same look. "Uh..what?"

"You know, marriage isn't easy and it comes with it's own little box of issues. So it's good to have something as memorable as a great honeymoon to remind you of the magic that you might've lost."

"We're not gonna lose our magic anytime soon." Rey assures to the woman as she slides off the bed. She walks up to her husband and grabs onto his arm, sliding her hand up and down his forearm. "We're in this for the long run."

"That's right." he grabs her hand and smiles.

"That's..what they all say, but hey if you say so. Just remember nobody can tell the future." she says going towards the door. The two share a concerned look with one another, knowing that they can't control what happens in the near future but hoping she's wrong about her theory. She stops just before grabbing the doorknob and turns back towards them. "If you have any questions, my name is Maya. Enjoy your sweets _and_ your suite."

She then leaves them alone to process that thought. They had just been married only yesterday and they're almost beginning to second guess. It fills the air with an unnecessary tension between two people with no conflict towards each other at all. Rey removes herself from him and grabs some chocolate from the tray. She sits down on the couch and sticks a chocolate in her mouth as she stares into oblivion, thinking about what the woman had said. It's almost like when they first met, they knew how they felt about each other they just didn't want to ruin their friendship by starting something entirely different. But when they finally started dating things were really really great. Except for that one time, but they don't talk about that. That was their lowest point and it almost drew them a part. They only hope they don't go through that again with each other because they aren't sure if it's something they can heal from a second time. Finn looks at the list in his hand and reads through it.

_Newly Weds To-Do's_

  * Private Dinner at the Ciao Bella Restaurant, Reservation for 8pm on Sunday
  * Spa Day, Couples Message
  * Free Food Delivered to Room
  * Free Drinks @ Bar



He nods his head, they better get free stuff and discounts with the amount of money they put in for this one week trip. He looks at Rey who continues to stuff her face, so consumed by her thoughts that the motion of her hand is slow when it brings the chocolate to her mouth. She slouches letting the couch swallow her body just like the analogy of her thoughts. He smiles at her, still unable to believe that she is finally his and he doesn't have to worry about anyone trying to take her from him.

"Hey," he blurts, filling the silence and changing the mood. She looks at him with hope for something to ease the air. "the day is still coming to be..let's say you and me go down to the beach and get that sunbath you wanted."

"Yeah," she nods with a sigh, pushing herself off the couch. Her upbeat tone shows that whatever doubt she had in her mind has withered away with his words that shouldn't even be considered comforting. "I'll get my..two piece." she flirts winking at him as she lifts her shoulder into her chin.

"Why not just show up in your birthday suit?" He asks. "I'm sure no ones going to be out at this time."

"Nice try." She laughs, her back facing him as she unzips her luggage to get to her clothes. Finn joins her to get his swim trunks and coconut oil that he knows Rey enjoys to apply to his sculpted, masculine, body. When she sees him take it out she smiles and raises both her eyebrows at him. He is definitely going to put some on her as well, it's only fair!


	3. At the Beach

Once everything is gathered, they get a towel to lay on and some sunscreen just in case (even if none of them have sun sensitive skin). They walk through the sand that digs into the space between their toes as they walk through barefoot, well Rey at least, Finn hates the feeling of sand against his feet or anywhere on his body so he wears flip flops. Rey unravels her towel and places it down on the sand. Finn was right, they were the only ones there. It's quite peaceful other than the fact that there are seagulls screaming as they fly through the sky in search for food. Finns places his towel down and dust off any spec of sand he sees, it makes Rey laugh.

"It's okay Finn, sand isn't going to hurt you." She assures teasing him.

"You don't understand okay, once you've got sand on you there's no getting it off. It's everywhere, in every goddamn crack and crevasse! You'll be finding sand in places you never thought it could access weeks after you were at the beach."

"That's true, but you're still being a bit dramatic about it." She puts her sunglasses on and flips her hair as he continues to wipe off his towel. He puts his glasses on as well, then grabs the coconut oil and flips the cap open. 

"Ready to be glossy?" He asks wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"You first." She says, he hands her the bottle then turns around for her to get his back first. Rey turns the bottle upside down and pours the oil in her hand then proceeds to rub it on Finns back starting with his shoulders down. She then does that to the rest of his torso until his skin is smooth and - like he said - glossy, she enjoys rubbing her hands against his body and she always does.

"Hmm." he hums smiling up at the sky with closed eyes. "I love when I'm all oiled up, it makes me feel like I'm about to be fried and served as a full course meal."

Rey chuckles at him, he definitely is a full course meal to her. "Want me to get your legs?" She asks.

"No." he snatches the bottle from her hand dramatically. "Cause I know what you might turn this into. I'll do my own legs _and_ yours."

She likes the sound of that. "Okay." She smirks spinning around on her butt so he can do her back. "Let me know if the strap is getting in the way, You can take it off if it is."

"You are one horny woman." He chuckles rubbing the oil on her lower back.

"No I'm not. I just want to take off my clothes and I want you to take off yours. We don't have to do anything."

He shrugs his shoulders seeing what she leans. "True. But when people start coming in and they see two nudist in the sand they're not gonna join us."

"You don't know that. For all we know they've been waiting for a day like that."

"Something else, that's what you are."

She turns around to look at him, twirling a string of her own hair. " _Your_ something else."

He finishes her back as she runs whats left on her hands on her arms and thighs despite Finn telling her he would do it. She knows what he'd do if she let him apply oil that high up. She turns around and lets him take her leg watching him draw his hands up from her ankle to her knee as he rubs the substance in. He messages her feet a little and tickles her to make her laugh. His hands feel good, strong against her smooth, tough skin. He digs his thumbs into her tibia, massaging it as his hands slowly progress up to her thighs. She places her hands on his and takes off her glasses glaring at him with darting eyes.

"If you go down this path there's no turning back." She warns. "Don't do it." She want's him to do it.

"I have to." He scoots closer to her onto the sand, Rey watches his skin touch the grains and is surprised to see he doesn't frantically go back on his towel. He's too distracted by her, she doesn't notice until she looks up at him again. She can see his eyes through the shades. He has this look that always steals her heart, the spark that pulls her in, taking away her ability to say no. 

She argues with him, her breath short from the rapid beating of her heart. "You don't have to-"

"I do actually," he moves closer to her and places his hand on her knee, he takes off his glasses. "you gave me one hell of a blow back at home. I want to show you what I can do."

His face hovers over hers, his eyes glued to her lips as he swallows down his urges. This alone drives Rey out of her mind and if she were to say no she knows she'd regret it. Finn would definitely - somehow - show her just how much she missed out on and make her regret the hell out of it. There's no reason for her to say no anyway, they're married now. It's not hard to forget but nothing is different between them except the ring on their fingers, they don't act any different towards each other than they did when they were just friends. They just kiss and have sex now. The only reason she doesn't want to go through with this is because she doesn't want to disturb anyone else who might want to bathe in the sun as well. But feeling Finns hand continue to slide its way towards her center made her forget about all of that.

Rey shuts her eyes as his two fingers glide across her bottom piece right where her center is, teasing her clit and making her shudder. She grabs his wrist, before he can move his hand away, and holds it where it is. But he creates a distraction by kissing her neck, enhancing her urges with his tongue rolling against her skin. She smiles as a short, husky, breath shoots out from her mouth. She pushes her neck into him and moans wanting more. However he doesn't do anything else until her hand lets go of his wrist and holds his neck instead to keep his head where it is. That's when he grabs her thigh and cranes his hand around her opposite waist to pull her on his lap. She grabs onto his shoulders and straddles his legs, growing excited to ride him through the sand.

Finn kisses her lips as she cups his face, they release to look at each other. There's a teasing glimpse in his eye as he smiles over his bottom lip. Rey frowns knowing what this means, she's not going to get the sex she wants.

"Why not?" She whines pouting her lips like a sad child. Her eyes gaze through the features of his face as she caresses his clear skin with her thumb. 

He jerks his head back and she looks up to see two civilians with their child playing in the sand. "We have to be discreet and lord knows your cries and swears can be heard across the stars when I'm in you."

She scoffs at him. "I'm not _that_ loud!"

"Yeah you are!" He laughs nodding his head between her palms. "But I love you for it."

"Well now I don't want anything from you." She crosses her arms and slides off him, it's her turn to tease. She sees his foot from the corner of her eye and kicks it out of sight before laying down on her towel. "I'll just lay here and soak in the suns energy."

Finn laughs at her but stops when he realizes she's serious. She doesn't get up and laugh with him so he can continue making her feel good. But she lays there taking a deep, relaxing, breath. She puts her sunglasses back on and turns her palms towards the sky. There's no way, he knows she's in the mood he can feel it, she's acting like those short breaths were all faked. Were they? No she wouldn't do that, would she? 

"Wait - Rey you're serious? I thought you wanted head?" 

"Not if you're saying that."

"Baby, you know I was kidding and I know you're still in the mood."

"I could get off on my own." She assures, she puts a finger up with an idea. "In fact, that's exactly what I'll do." She begins to slide her hand down her stomach towards her bottom piece, Finn loses his mind. His eyes grow wide and he gulps watching her hand slide across her glossy skin and abs, wishing it was him. His breathing becomes heavy and before her fingers reach any deeper than the tip of her underwear he grabs her wrist like she had earlier. Only this time he doesn't keep her hand there, he moves it and spreads her legs with her knees up. 

She props up on her elbows and looks at him. "Finn what're you doing-"

He puts his pointed finger against his lips. "Shut up." He demands holding her knees. This excites her, sometimes Finn can be a little too nice and gentle towards her, he doesn't know how much she loves when he takes control especially when he feels he has to prove himself to her. "The only person getting you off is me, not you, me." He tells her.

Rey quirks up a challenging eyebrow at him. "You really think you can compare to my own hand? You're funny Finn, _real_ funny." She lays back down and smiles at the sky, knowing he's about to rock her world. 

"You don't think I can do better than your hand?"

"You don't know what I want. I do." she says simply as she folds her arms behind her head, knowing exactly the amount of push he needs. "So yes. Anyway, I'll just continue on with my bathing in the sun."

He laughs, insulted by her words. "I doubt that I don't know what you want-"

"SH!" she shushes him aggressively. "If you don't mind, I like to sunbathe in silence."

"Fine." he huffs slapping his hands against her knees. "Then I won't talk." he says letting his eyes linger at her glowing abs. "I'll just..do."

She hides a smile that creeps on her lips and makes herself comfortable waiting for him to do his thing. He runs his hands down her knees to her thighs then up to her stomach. He rubs his hands against her, further up to her breast then he bends over her and kisses each one of her abs. His lips are soft and arousing against her skin, she holds back a soft moan knowing that if she made any sort of sound of enjoyment he would stop and badger her with 'told you so's.' She doesn't want to give him that kind of credit right now. He continues to kiss down her stomach and massages above her waist with his thumbs, he kisses her where his hands lay then makes his way lower and lower. He presses his lips against her thighs, real close to where the growing wetness of her arousal lays. He licks his lips in excitement to taste what she's hiding under her suit. But he knows, Finn knows all about Rey's tricks and knows she's doing this to make him go wild on her. He'll give her what he want's because the crazier he goes on her the crazier she gets, and he loves when she gets there.

His kissing continues until he has reached the end of her thighs and the beginning of her center. He can smell her through the underwear, he pulls it off her and she pretends to fight him. But they both know it's not want she wants. He returns back to the space between her legs and inspect it, it isn't where he want's it. Her clitoris isn't pulsating, it's not craving him. He will change that. He licks the crevasse between her thigh and cunt to get her started, Rey gasp at the feeling making it appear as a sigh and nothing more. He huffs a laugh then continues to bring his tongue towards her walls, he licks across where his fingers were just a few minutes earlier. She twitches, she wants more. He rubs his finger against her clit in a circular motion, it is already hard from his lick and him taking it with his fingers just makes her unable to keep up the act. For a moment her hips buck as her rubs and she groans wanting to tell him to go harder. But she knows he wont.

Finn tucks his head between her legs and kisses the center like it is her lips. She grows wetter and shifts above him, she wants to ride him so bad whether its his fingers, his face, or his fucking dick she doesn't give she just wants to roll her hips on top of him. It's all a part of the tease. He licks her dripping clit that just grows wetter and twitches at the attention its getting, he sucks at it loving the taste. Rey lets out a cry and arches her back digging her fingers in the sand as he makes out with her bottom half. Her runs his fingers across then rapidly flicks his tongue against her, she can't help it anymore at this point she bucks her hips into him moaning as quietly as she can. She brings her hands to his hair and pulls at it signaling for more. He grants her wishes and slips his tongue between her walls, scooping through it. He flaps his tongue against her at a quicker pace, she throbs against him. His hands hold down her hips as he sucks her in hard. Rey sees white and it isn't from the sun. She lifts her hips trying to push herself further into his mouth whimpering softly for more pleasure. So he sticks a finger into her, she gasps as he pumps it in and out and wiggles it inside of her. The a second finger joins.

She breathes harshly and clutches her fist in his hair, she rolls her hips into him faster. She is close, the stars are beginning to show through the darkness she sees through her eyelids; pure ecstasy. She whines at him begging for more. "Please Finn..please!" Then it hits, her breath is taken as her body spazzes through space and time at the euphoria racing through her veins. Cum pours out of her like a waterfall as she tries to breathe. "Holy shit.." she exhales. "Holy shit.."

"Can you're hand get you off like that?" he asks teasingly.

She puts her hand on his shoulder still breathing heavily. "If I put in the effort." she answers, teasing him back. Obviously she can't do that to herself - at least she doesn't want to, she isn't sure that she can make herself go as wild as Finn makes her. She sits up and smiles at him wanting to repay him immediately, she knows how excited he gets when he pleasures her. She wraps her arm around his neck and looks into his eyes, the tips of their noses touching as they smile at each other. She kisses him softly, tasting her orgasm all over his lips. "How about we go wash ourselves off in that ocean?" she suggest biting down on her bottom lip as she gazes at his.

"First one there gets the last chocolate!" he blurts before racing to the waters. Rey doesn't even get a chance to process what he said when he darts down.

"Finn wait! My underwear what'd you do with it?" she shouts as he is already far away, he waves it in the air spinning it around his finger leaving her no choice but to go after him without covering up her bottom bits. It's not like no one has seen a butt before. She looks around at the little family whose backs are facing them, they had probably seen enough of their shenanigans for the day. Quickly she gets up and runs after him as he jumps into the sea, squealing at the cold temperature. "That's what you get!" she says running to join him. He keeps her underwear dry above the water, still spinning it on his finger.

When she finally gets in the water, the freezing liquid tightening her muscles, she snatches it from him and puts it back on feeling the thick liquids from her arousal wash off in the sea. "Rude." she splashes him.

"Hey!' he splashes her back turning it into a splash fight, but he soon gets the idea to swarm her with water. He holds his arms out half in the water half out then drags it towards her creating a wave, but the wave isn't big enough to get her face. She laughs at his failure but hugs him for comfort. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he holds onto her waist lifting her just above his eyes.

She looks down at him and smiles leaning in to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"I love you." he says back as she covers his face in kisses. He closes his eyes taking in her lips that poke him on his head, cheeks, chin, and eyes until she pushes his face back to kiss his neck. He sighs a shaky breath through his lips knowing that she wants to pay him back for that orgasm, his dick is still stiff from seeing her go through it. His hands cross each other as he wraps his arms tight around her when she kisses the space between his neck and shoulder than drags her tongue back up to his ear.

She kisses his neck some more peppering it with little pecks. He lets his hands run up her back as he keeps her close, skin to skin. They stay there in that spot for a while, Finn spinning around the water with her as waves try and wash them back to shore. But the grip of his feet keep them from moving until bigger waves wash over them, throwing them back onto the sand then dragging them back in aggressively. Despite the power of the water Finn still holds on to Rey and she's still holding him tight but their bodies separate at their impacts on the sand and they roll away from each other. Water splashes over their heads as they try to breathe for air, the water still pushing and pulling them in and out of the ocean. 

Rey turns over on her stomach to look at Finn, he quickly sits up spitting and wiping the sand out of his eyes, she knows he's going to complain about that. He's already squirming at the sand he's trying to wipe off his face with the hands that are already covered in sand. She crawls over to him to help him, he shivers in disgust letting her handle it.

"I hate sand so much."

"I know baby, I know." She says dusting off his face. Her hair is soaking wet and dripping cold water down her chest but she'll deal with that after she helps Finn, he's first. He closes his eyes trusting that she'll get all the sand off his face. She wipes the corners of his eyes making sure every spec of sand is off because he'll know if she's missed a spot. There isn't much to get off anyway so she is done quickly. She removes her hand from his face and shoulder and looks him over. "Everything's off, feel better?"

He blinks his eyes open and looks at her. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She giggles.


	4. Dinner

The sun has set and night begins to creep over the sky. Finn lays on the couch in a t-shirt and boxers, Rey on top of him resting her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around him like a koala wearing the same thing as they watch the television waiting for the time to go by, waiting for those numbers on the digital clock to hit eight. He rubs his hand up and down her back soothingly. They had eaten all the fruits and chocolates that were gifted to them and were waiting to go to that special dinner and eat a real meal. Their stomachs growl against each other making them both laugh at the rumble that rolls between them. Rey lifts her head and rests her chin on his chest, beaming at him with bright eyes. Her dimpled smile growing bigger at the wonderful memory in her head.

He looks down at her and chuckles. "What?"

"Remember when you proposed?"

"How could I forget? Both of us were balling in each other's arms. It was one of the greatest days of my life."

"Mine too." She smiles biting down on her bottom lip. 

"I remember when I bent down on one knee and you turned around, you were in such shock you slapped my arm."

"The thing was, before we met up, I was with Rose and I was talking about you. I said I was gonna marry you but it's been so long that I might have to propose. We went to the shop and looked at rings but then I thought 'we've been dating for six years and we haven't even discussed marriage yet, he probably isn't ready' and to be honest I wasn't sure that I was. When we got together later that day I was going to discuss it with you and I was paralyzed to see you with that ring in your hand...what took you so long?"

"Well I-" he pauses not wanting to tell her the truth because he knows how she's going to react. It isn't bad but she's going to question his doubt, he does that himself. He always knew she would say yes but deep down he never believed it. He would come up with some sort of reason for the Rey in his head to say no. "I..was afraid."

She sits up, straddling his hips, looking at him with her eyebrows pushed together. "Afraid of what?" 

"I didn't-" he pushes his lips up to his nose and sits himself up on his elbows. He can't lie to her, he never could. "I was scared you'd say no."

"What?"

"I know, I know, I know." He says over her with a sigh. "It sounds -- ridiculous."

"Yeah." She blurts with wide eyes as she crosses her arms and slips herself off him to the opposite end of the couch. "Why would you think I'd say no?"

"Because Rey.." he sits all the way up and crosses his legs, looking down at his lap with disappointment. "..you're the one for me and I guess I was afraid to see if I was the one for you."

Rey can almost not believe what she's hearing, but Finn always thinks of the worst case scenario sometimes so she isn't surprised. They've known each other for the greatest ten years of their lives, but only a chunk of those years was platonic. She kisses him first. Was he always afraid that it was a one sided relationship? Probably. No matter how much she likes to spoil him. But she knows that won't help in this situation. She puts her hand on his cheek and rubs her thumb against his skin. He looks at her almost waiting for her to explode like she had that one time they argued, but she doesn't.

She leans in and kisses him softly on his doubtful lips."I said yes didn't I?" 

He nods timidly bringing his attention back to his lap. "You did." He smiles. "I still can't believe that you said yes to being with me for the rest of our lives."

"Of course I did." She scoots forward to lay her head down on his lap as he sits back. "Who else would I choose to do that with?" She shrugs, the thought of living with someone else til her organs give out agitating her. She looks up at him and smiles. "You know I love you right?"

He rests his hand on her upper thigh and bends down to kiss her temple, moving the strands of hair from her face. "I do, I love you too."

She turns on her back and brings her hands up to cup his face as she smiles big with her many teeth blinding him. "Good, I'm glad you know because Iiiiii will always loove youuuuu." She sings. "Forever. That's what this symbolizes." She holds up the wedding ring in her hand and Finn almost has a heart attack. He thought she was married to someone and was going to ask when it happened and why she didn't tell him until he realized that they got married yesterday. She sees his appalled expression, the wide eyes and open jaw, and frowns.

"..what?" Her hands fall on his chest in concern.

"I forgot you were married to me for a second, I was about to lose my shit girl."

"Don't scare me like that, I thought you were rethinking marrying me." She hits him lightly.

"I would never rethink that. Can't imagine living without you." He holds her face in his hands and she lifts up her head to kiss him. After a while she releases hoping to do something wild with him but he kisses her forehead, rubbing it off with his thumb. "Let's get ready for that dinner."

She groans as he holds her so he can get up then places her down back in the couch that feels hard without the comfort of his body. She is upset until she realizes that she is about to stuff her face full of food. She jumps up to put some clothes on running across the room in excitement as her bare feet thump on the wood floor. Finn shakes his hips as he pulls his pants on, the fabric shucking against his thick thighs. The thick thighs Rey loves so much. She passes by him and slaps his ass making him yelp.

"Hey!" He laughs.

She looks over her shoulder at him and smiles mockingly. "What?" She asks scrunching her nose.

Finn nods his head, if that's the game she wants to play they can play it. He watches her push her arms through the sleeves of her silk blue blouse. She bows her head to look at each button she buttons up, her fluffed hair falling over her face. He walks over to the bathroom and smacks her butt on his way there, she reacts the same as him except this time she giggles in amusement. He looks at himself in the mirror ignoring her laugh that begs for more and fixes his button up shirt.

She comes in not too far behind him putting her hands on his shoulders as they both look at his reflection. "Are we doing a tie today or bow tie.." she trails off waiting for an answer as she digs her fingers into his shoulder muscles.

"Which would make me look more Bond-y." He lifts a brow and holds a finger gun out to pose as if he were James Bond. 

"I'd say bow tie then." She smiles putting her hand over his shoulders to tie his tie. He watches her do it through the mirror, eyebrows shooting up at how she is able to do it very well without standing in front of him. The bow is big and probably the first thing a person would see when they look at him, Rey prefers they people look at the bow than anywhere else on his body. He is taken and she doesn't need any competition. There is no one they need to impress but each other and they already do that everyday. She tightens the bow then dust off his shoulders. "Like a true double-o-seven."

"Mmm." He hums with squinted eyes as he nods his head. He spins himself around to face her, looking upon her with an eyebrow in raised and charming smirk. He extends his hand out to her. "Shall we?"

She looks at his palm before placing her hand in it. "We shall." He begins to walk into her expecting her to turn around and leave the bathroom but she pushes his chest stopping him. "Before we go.." she grabs his can of cologne and shows it to him. He steps back and holds his arms out by his sides as she sprays his body down, then he takes her perfume and she copies his position with her arms out as he sprays her body down in the floral scent.

They leave the room and go down to the restaurant. A candle lit room with white sheet covered tables and velvet red chairs. There are other couples there but they don't have what Finn and Rey do, they get a private seating in the back. That's where the waitress leads them. A small table behind a curtain of beads, two chairs pushed in with a protected candle in the center. It looks nice and fairly cheap, it's clear the resort didn't put much money in this part but it still looks expensive. Like a gentlemen Finn pulls out a chair for his now wife (it's still fun to think about) to sit in as the waitress places two menus for them. He settles himself down not taking his eyes off her as she opens her menu. He watches her eyes skim through the options with a string of hair hanging over her face. She's so beautiful, even in the simplest of moments.

"I know what I want." she admits closing the menu, she tosses it in front of her and looks at him. "What're you getting because I might want some."

"Probably the ribs."

Her eyes grow wide. "I was getting that." she says almost in a whine. "Order something else."

"No, I want the ribs. You order something else we can share."

"Fine." she groans sitting back, she snatches her menu and looks through it again. Finn knows how Rey works and he knows she's seen about twelve dishes within that menu that she is interested in, she'll get over the ribs thing in just a bit. "Okay I'll get the soup."

He's surprised by this, she usually likes to eat something that she can put her hands in. "The soup?"

"Yup." she nods pursing her lips. Her eyes continue to look through the menu at other options but she doesn't change her mind. She puts the menu down and sighs with frustration. "Finn?"

"What happened?" he asks with the concern of her tone.

"I can't stop thinking about what that Maya lady with the chocolates said to us..what if she's right?" 

"She's not right." he leans on the table to get a little closer offering his hands to hers which she takes. "She's probably went through something she's still bitter about and put us in her wrath. Nothing is going to go wrong between us, we've already been through our rough patch."

"That's true, but there can still be more."

"And we will get through it, no matter how hard it is. I'm sorry Rey but you're stuck with me."

She snorts. "Could be worse."

"Hey you know what we could do after dinner?" he asks, she becomes interested when he leans in to whisper dirty things in her ear. Things that make her stomach tingle in excitement and her eyes roll just at his words. He sits back down in his chair leaving her to imagine explicit things in her mind.

"Why don't we just do it now?" she begs gripping the edges of the table.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I am..hungry for you now."

He laughs at her response and decides to tease her by leaving her with only fantasies to think about. Nothing physical on his side. But Rey, she wants him now. He can't just say that stuff without touching her intimately she wont take that. She rubs her foot against his leg suggestively, trying to hint to him but he ignores it on purpose. Just to get her agitated. She clenches her jaw in frustration running her foot up his leg. She _will_ get him where she wants him, no matter what it takes. He pretends to look through the menu as she's doing this, eyes focused on the laminated paper unamused and not aroused at all. Great actor he is. But her foot keeps going up until it reaches his knee, then it travels forward between his legs. He closes his thighs trapping her foot just as the waitress arrives to take their order.

Rey glares at him eagerly, wanting her foot back but wanting to tease him at the same time. 

"I would like the ribs." He explained to the waitress then tells her what drink he would like to have. Rey pushes her foot inward, if he wouldn't let go of her she'd have the joy of teasing him under the table. She pushes her foot to the bulge between his legs and presses against it watching him try to focus on what drink he wants. He clears his throat. "Just a water will be fine." He says holding back a loan, she could see it in his eyes that he's clutching his throat. She loves it. She continues to press against him as she gives her order, eyeing him from time to time to see how he's affected.

When the waitress leaves with the menu he grabs her ankle and moves her foot from him as she laughs. "I know you want it."

"I want some food." He says.

"I can be your food."

"Yes you can." He looks her over and licks his lips and a spark goes off in her stomach. "Let me just eat my ribs and then..I'll devour you."

She rubs her hands together in excitement. "Well lets hope the food gets here quick."

They talk for a while and eventually the mood slips away, when they get their food they eat it and pick off each other's plates. Rey isn't really happy with her selection of soup so Finn gives her the rest of his ribs which she finishes in no time. They talk about random stuff as usual and reminisce about old times while making jokes. It's a good time as it always is when they're together. But after a few glasses of wine Rey doesn't want to talk anymore, she wants to do. She sits at the edge of her seat leaning over the table with her back arched as she plays with Finns finger in her hand.   
  
"Can you believe we got married?" Finn asks gazing at her. "It still feels like a dream."

"A really good dream that's never going to end." She assures pushing her face close to his, silently cursing at the table for keeping them apart. She kisses him softly on his lips, letting her mouth linger on his as she looks upon his lips. "I love you."

"I love you." He kisses her.

She kisses him back. "I love _you_."

" _I_ love _you_."

" _I_ love _you_." They go back and forth kissing each other and confessing their love for each other while holding hands. The go on with that for about ten minutes, not at all falling bored of it or wanting to stop.

"You know.." Finn kisses her again. "..I'm still hungry."

"Are you?" She questions with the quirk of an intrigued brow. Their faces hovering in front of each other. "I can fix that."

"Oh can you?" 

"Mm-hm!" She gums smiling. She lets go of his hand and gets out of the chair. "I have a surprise for you but..it requires you to stay here."

"Stay here?" He points down unsure if she leans to stay at the restaurant or stay at the resort.

"Yes, I'll text you when I'm ready."

"Ready?" He chuckles. "Ready for what?" 

She walks to him and places her hand on his arm while leaning down to kiss him. "You'll see." She smiles brightly before quickly running off to who knows where.

Finn sits there in confusion, he doesn't know what she has planned and he isn't sure if he should be excited or scared. Rey has tried to surprise him before with something sex related and it didn't end very well for him. His ass got spread way to much and it still hurts sometimes when he sits. Whatever it may be she's surprising him with, it'll be an entertaining reveal he knows that.

He sits there for another twenty minutes waiting for Rey to call him. He shakes his leg impatiently while patting his knee. The time is almost ten o'clock and still no word. Eventually he decides to just get up and go to their room. In his mind he thinks of all the possible things he could walk in on Rey doing and the chances are she's either doing something super sexy or super strange. He prefers the first option but the second one really give him a good laugh, either way he's happy. 

When he's finally approached their room door his phone buzzes in his pocket with a text from her saying she's ready. Right on time on his part. She left the door unlocked for him. He opens the door and walks in seeing a trail of rose petals on the floor. He takes a deep breath preparing himself, so far it looks like she's got something really special for him. He takes off his shoes and follows the trail that leads to the bed stopping when he sees Rey eating a strawberry in the living area. She freezes when she sees him, holding the strawberry at her lips.

"Shit that was quick, I thought it'd take you longer to get here." She admits embarrassed. But Finn doesn't mind, he's more distracted by what she's wearing. A red laced robe over a lingerie bra and underwear, she looks..hot. Finn can't take his eyes off her body. 

"When did you get that?" He asks still looking at everything but her face.

She puts the strawberry down and pulls the robe up by its sides posing. "Like it? They were selling them at one of the shops downstairs. I thought why not."

"You look _fine_ girl." 

She lets her arms fall back to her thighs and smiles at him. "Still hungry?"

"Starving now." He admits with wide eyes. He begins to pull at his clothes to take them off."

"No no no no no." She says walking over to stop him. She puts her hands on his chest and looks him in the eye. "Let me do that." She gazes at him as she takes off his bow tie and unbuttons his shirt. She pulls down his unbuttoned shirt and looks at his glorious pecks and abs. She runs the tips of her fingers down his stomach then reaches his pants. She undoes his belt then unbuttons and zips it down. "Get on the bed." She orders.

"It's sexy time!" He exclaims in excitement as he jumps backward on the bed. He watches her pull his pants off from the ankles and when his feet are free he takes off his socks.

Rey crawls over him, the silk red robe tickling his legs, she kisses him softly before looking into his eyes seductively. She puts her hand on his crotch that seems to be growing harder by the second. He sighs at her touch and grows hungry for her, it's not a game anymore. Quickly he grabs her face and kisses her hard. He moans in her mouth passionately but she pushes him away. Shoving him back on the bed aggressively. He's concerned at first, but he realizes it's all apart of the act. She's an animal, his animal and she's about to pounce.

She yanks off his briefs and tosses it across the room behind her not taking her eyes off him for a moment, even when she grabs his dick and strokes it she looks him in his eyes not wanting to miss his reactions. His eyes roll behind his head at her grasp upon him and he falls numb against the bed wanting more. He hardens immediately and impressively, he lifts his head to see her bow hers upon him. He waits for the feeling of her hot lips on him but only feels the wet slither of her tongue against his length drag to the tip before she removes her mouth from him. Why is that all she has given him? She licks up his abs and kisses his stomach leaving little marks all over him as she pulls off her underwear. Then she holds his dick up from under her and slowly lowers herself down, feeling him widen the space between her walls to fill her up. They both sigh with pleasure. Their first time having intercourse as a married couple.

Her eyes are closed as she gets used to the feeling of him in her, then she moves her hips forward and backward slowly. The bed barely moves as the silk sheets shuffle from under them, rubbing all against Finns body in the sexiest way. It only makes them more lustful. He moans silently as she rubs her hands against his stomach. He grabs onto her hips as she rocks against him, the feeling is great but it'll be better once things start to heat up. He knows how to quicken the pace. He runs his hand up her stomach and squeezes her left boob. Rey opens her eyes and looks down at him, the rocking stopped and there is silence. She brings her hands behind her back and with a simple click her bra falls from her arms and reveals her bare breast and hardened nipples. He gulps at the sight of his beautiful wife.

Rey grabs the hand that touched her before and brought it back up to her breast along with his other hand, she rubs them against her as she throws her head back and moans in enjoyment. A smile crosses her face as she begins to rock against him again, his touch encouraging her to pick up the pace. She moves faster and soon their moans grow into soft, pitchy, cries. She moves faster against him as he thrust up into her, his climax growing close as he sees her reaction to him fiddling with her boob and rubbing at her clit. She is blinded by euphoria and can see only white, her eyes rolling as she breathes sharply through a locked open jaw. 

It's at this point Finn takes control. He sits up forcing her on her back from his momentum and shoves himself into her as far as he can. She gasp deeply with wide eyes of shock and pleasure. He pulls himself all the way out of her letting her breathe again before shoving himself back in to take her breath away. He grunts at his power and she moans at his pace as he fucks in and out of her over and over again. He only grows out of control when he feels it coming. Rey grabs onto him tight, wrapping her arms around his neck as he thrust faster. The bed shaking with his movements and her body vibrating at his impact. He breathes heavily and cries softly feeling his orgasm shudder within him, then there is silence. He releases himself inside her, pumping all of his liquids into her with little thrust of aftershock as he finally relaxes against her. At the same time Rey spazzes in his arms, struggling to breathe as she's taken to another level.

Finn kisses her neck as she turns over to the side and spoons her. They lock hands and lay there together for a while as they cool down. 

"Want to take a bath together?" Finn asks ready for another round.

"Lets go." Rey encourages.


End file.
